The Story of a Halfa's Heart
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Kia is half gypsy, and has always been raised in the highlife. But she has somehow found herself in the Court of Miracles. Love slowly blossoms as she catches the eye the Gypsy King, Clopin. Cliche, eh? Enjoy!
1. About Kia Hawkins

My name is Kia Galatea Hawkins, and I am a nineteen-year-old half gypsy. My father is Cain Hawkins, and my mother is, well she was, Galatea Lovett. My father, if you can call that man a father, never loved me as far as Im concerned. I think he even hated my mother. I think he hated her enough to marry my stepmother, Sara Trocora. When father first saw my mother who had been dancing in the streets with the other gypsies, he had said that something about the way she danced and sang entranced him. They fell in love. When father found out that my mother was pregnant he begged my mother to stay in his house. My mother, like all gypsies, couldn't stand the thought of living behind stonewalls, so she told him that she would be a servant, so she could come and go as she pleased, and so would I, after I was born.

And that was how it was. All went as my mother and father had planned. My father, before he had meet my mother, had married my stepmother and gave birth to three others, Lucile who is nineteen, Anita who is nineteen, and Anglia, who is seventeen. I won't go into much detail about them because I quite frankly don't much care for them. Don't get me wrong, Sara is kind, and has always treated me as if I were a daughter of her own. And the girls love me like their real sister even. It's just that I can't stand that my father had married her and not my mother. My father never took any notice of me. My friend and fellow servant, Ms. Freya, says that it is because I remind him too much of my mom, and it hurts him. I can understand that, but that still didn't make me feel ant better.

I do not help my father's sadness with the fact that I look almost exactly like my mother. I have long mid-back length raven black hair, icy blue eyes, dark tan skin, and small delegate hands, just like my mom. The only thing I inherited from my father is my small upturned nose and hard headedness. So now that my mother is gone, I am no longer a servant, I am the daughter of Sir. Cain Edvard Hawkins the first. I am treated like a daughter, yet also as an outsider. So there it is, my life in a small package. I would go on, but really there's nothing more to say about me.

**"Well there you go. I know its short, but I thought id better let you know something about Kia before I start the rest of the story ok! The rest of the story will be in third person narative ****ok! R&R 4 Me OK!"**


	2. Thus the Story Begins

Kia woke up to absolute silence, which is odd around here, especially in the morning. Suddenly a small tap was heard on her door. "Kia! Are you awake?" the door opened to reveal her younger sister, Anglia. "Yes Anglia, I'm awake," Kia said as she steps out of her bed and walks to her closet. "Are you going to go to the market with us today?" Anglia asked as she looks at Kia's gypsy bracelets that had belonged to her mother. "Yes, if you want me to" Kia says as she combs her long raven black hair, before putting it in a low braded ponytail, with a lovely light blue scarf to hold down her hair, as she tied it up into her hair. "Oh, I'd be so happy if you came! Mama wants us to try on some ghastly dresses, and you're the only one that tells the truth about how I look in them" Anglia says as she gives Kia the puppy dog eyes.

Kia just laughs as she ruffles Anglia's hair and shakes her head yes. Anglia's big green eyes light up with joy, "Oh thank-you so much Kia! You're a true sis among sis's!" Anglia says as she gives Kia a big hug, before running out of the room, so Kia could change. 'She's so cute when she's hyper' Kia thinks with a sigh as she puts on one of her less proper gowns. It was a blue silk skirt, with a lighter blue sash tied around the waist. She also sported a plain sleeveless cotton shirt that was a stylish v-neck. She slipped on two gold bracelets on her right arm, and two gold ankle bracelets on her left ankle. 'Perfect!' Kia thinks, as she looks herself over in the mirror.

"Kia dear! Come on, its time to go!" The familiar voice of Sara called out. "I'm coming!" Kia yells back as she grabs her coin purse, and runs out her bedroom door. Kia runs down the stairs, and slides down the banister the rest of the way. "Oh Kia dear, please tell me your not going to go out like that?" Kia winced at the tone of Sara's voice. "You look like a gypsy?" Lucile pointed out bluntly. Kia just rolled her eyes, "well I am part gypsy, Lucile! It's only natural that I dress like one" Kia says as she grabs a peppermint out of the candy bowl, and pops it in her mouth.

Sara lets out a sigh as she shakes her head and gives Kia a sad smile. "Very well Kia, you can dress as you please" Sara says as she motions for the girls to follow her. Kia gives a satisfied smirk towards Lucile, who only sticks out her tongue and walks away in a huff. Anita laughs at her sisters as they stepped into the waiting carriage. Though they all lived in downtown Paris, they still contended that it was important to take a carriage _everywhere_. Kia hated riding the carriages. She thought it was a lot more fun walk. After a few minutes, they finally made it to the dressmaker's boutique.

"Sa-rah-Mama! Would it be ok if I did something else why'll you girls get your dresses?" Sara gave off a surprised look. Kia never called her mom, unless she REALLY wanted to do something. Sara smiled and shook her head yes. Kia jumped up with happiness and gave Sara a big hug, before grabbing her purse and starting a sprint down the cobblestone street. "But don't get into trouble!" Sara yelled out towards her. "I Wont!" Kia yells back as she speeds up her pace. As soon as she came to the end of the street, she slowed down and walked into the street square.

Kia watched as people all around her hurried and ran around. She let out a happy sigh. She just loved the hustle and bustle of Paris. Some days when she was bored, she would sneak out and go to visit Notre Dame to listen to the bells, or she would just walk around the market and daydream of a life of adventure. She turned the corner making sure to note the name of the street she was on, so she wouldn't get lost. She got bored and decided to browse the shops and booths. As she walked past a pretty necklace booth, she saw two boys messing with a little girl with dirty blonde hair. "Give me back my doll, Antonio!" The little girl cried. "First you've got to take it from me, Belle" Tony says as he throws it to the other boy. "Good catch Clause" Tony says as Clause throws it back to him. Tony and Clause pass it back and forth with laughter, only to watch in surprise as someone else caught it in mid-air.

"Its not nice to tease little girls" Kia says as she hands the doll to Belle, who smiles and clutches the doll close to her chest with a smile. Kia bends down to the boys level with a smile. "Why don't you boys find something else to do, ok? Something that doesn't make little Bell here cry," Kia says with a smile as she ruffles their hair before standing back up. The boys smile and laugh as they run off towards a colorful booth that just now caught her eye. As she got closer towards the shop, she realized it wasn't a shop at all. It was a gypsy puppeteer carriage

Kia had seen the carriage around here before, but had never paid much mind to it. Kia walked closer to the puppet stand, just close enough to hear, and watched as the gypsy, a tall man with dark black hair and a slight beard and a half purplish-pinkish mask. She watched as he entrance the children with a story of Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame. The story of Quasimodo was a story she new by heart, for she had been in the streets the day it had happened. A few months after the horrible event, a new judge had been installed. It was the famous war soldier, Phoebus. Kia smiled as the children laughed and jumped in freight at the appropriate times. The time passed quickly, but eventually the story came to a close and the children scattered away.

Kia smiled at the children that ran by her before starting her walk back to the carriage. She was just about to start running, when she suddenly heard a women scream. Kia whipped around and saw a horse coming straight at the little girl, Belle. With monster sped, Kia ran toward the frozen girl, picked her up and rolled away, clutching the girl against her chest, just before the runaway horse and carriage trampled passed her.

Soon as the carriage was gone, a small wave of applause was heard from the nearby crowd, as Kia slowly stood up and checked Belle for any injuries. Belle was crying as she held onto her doll and rubbed her eyes. "Do you want to know what my name is, mon ceri?" Kia asked bell in a soft turn

"Yes please, mademoiselle," Bell says as she wipes away her tears. Kia laughed. "No, I'm no lady. My name is Kia, and I have something for you!" Kia says as she pulls out one of her extra red ribbons and ties it in belle's dirty blonde hair. A large smile suddenly appeared on Belles face as she touched the red ribbon, forgetting her sadness, "OH! Thank you madam Kia, I shall cherish it forever!"

Kia laughed. "Ill let you keep it if you promise to always watch were your going on these streets, ok little Bell?" Kia says as she pats Belles head. "May I ask you something, Kia?" Belle asked. "Are you an angel? Cause your very pretty"

Kia was a bit taken back, for she hadn't expected such a question. Kia smiled down at Belle and said, "No child, I'm no angel, I am just a friend, and you are my friend" Kia says as she tickles Belle. Belle giggles and smiles up at Kia before turning around and running toward the two boys, who were waiting for her by the steps of Notre Dame. Kia smiled as she watched them run into an alley next to Notre Dame.

After a while Kia realized that she was late. "Oh No! Sara is going to kill me for being late." So with that thought in mind, Kia ran all the way back to her carriage, and made it back just before Sara and her sisters came out with bags and boxes of dresses. As Kia rode back home, she couldn't help but think of her mother and her gypsy side.

'_Maybe some day ill be free to learn more about my gypsy side' _Kia thinks as they pull up to her house, and exit the carriage.

**YES!! Another chapter! I Hope you all enjoyed this one, cause it was hard for me to think up! Plz!!!!!!! R&R 4 me OK!!**


	3. Goodbyes an Hellos

A week had passed since the carriage incident. And every day since then, she has gone to the square, to watch out for little Belle, and the puppeteer's stories. She had been sad to find that the puppeteer hadn't been there all that week. So to waist time, until she would go home, she would watch the gypsy's dance in the street. Kia would watch the gypsy's, and memorize their dance steps, and would copy them when she got home. Kia had always been a fast earner, so she was able to learn a lot of gypsy dances in that one week.

"Hey Kia? How come you always go to the square, and don't come back till its almost completely dark out?" Anglia had asked her at the end of the week, just before bedtime. Kia smiled and walked over to Anglia and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Can I tell you a secret Anglia?" Kia asked the younger girl. Anglia shook her head, "Of course you can tell me Kia! You can always tell me anything," Anglia said with truthful eyes. Kia smiled and pulled Anglia over to her bed and sat her down. "Anglia, what I'm about to tell you may upset you ok?" Kia said. Anglia gave a nod to show that she understood. Kia let out a ragged sigh, "Anglia…the reason…that I've been leaving everyday…is because…because I'm thinking of running away to become a gypsy!" Kia stammered.

Anglia stared back wide eyed, her mouth clinched into a thin line, as a few tears slid down her check. "So…you're going to leave us?" Anglia said in a soft whisper. Kia shook her head, not daring to say anything, in fear of upsetting Anglia more. "Why?" Anglia asked, as she looked up at Kia with sad eyes.

"Because, Anglia, I don't belong here. I am an outcast among our father's people. I am looked upon with hurtful scorning eyes. I am a Halfa, part gypsy, part noble, and I do not like living behind these stone walls!" Kia blurted out loudly. "And besides", she whispered, "Father doesn't care for me, cause I look like my mama." Kia said as tears streamed from her eyes. Kia did not notice Anglia get up, and walk over t her. It had shocked her when Anglia came forward and hugged her. "Kia, I don't want to see you leave, but I don't want to see you sad. If you want to be a gypsy, then ill be right there next to you till the end, Ok?" Anglia says as she wipes the tears from Kia's eyes and smiles. Kia smiles back. "Thank-you Anglia. You truly are the best half sister anyone could ask for," Kia says as she ruffles Anglia's hair.

"When are you going to leave?" Anglia asked. Kia sighed, "At mid-night tonight. When Sara and Cain wake up, I want you to act as if nothings wrong. I want you to pretend to come get me like you always do" Kia says quickly, "I'm going to make my room look like I was kidnapped, ok? You have to act like you don't know anything, ok Anglia? Kia says as she sits on her bed and stares up Anglia. Kia shook her head to show that she understood it all.

Anglia gave Kia a big hug. Kia was surprised when Anglia removed her star pendant, and slipped it into Kia's hand. "For good luck and something to keep me close to you" Anglia says while wiping a tear from her eye. Kia slips the necklace on, and walks over to her dresser, and pulls out her favorite green silk ribbon. She slips the ribbon around Anglia's hair, and smiles. "Something to remember me by, and for good luck. Take good care of Sara, Anita, and Lucile for me Ok. Oh and don't forget to take care of Cain too ok. Kia says with a wink, before Anglia walks over to the door, and gives one last smile, before walking out, and running to her room.

As soon as Anglia was gone, she quickly she got up and grabbed her largest, cloth satchel and began filling it with personal belongings. She filled it with her mother gypsy stuff, a few of her more comfortable and servant like gowns. She put in the picture of her family, all her ribbons, her favorite book, her mothers silver flute, her mothers knife with gypsy inscriptions and all the money she had. She stayed up till mid-night, and set her room up to look like she had been kidnapped. When the bell tower rang at mid-night, she slipped on her sandals, and stole into the night. Every time an unfamiliar noise reached her ear, she would fear that it was Sara chasing after her. But the farther she got, the more she realized that it was just her imagination. When kia reached the alley near Notre Dame, she collapsed from exhaustion.

As she collapsed against the stonewalls, she began to cry. She realized that she had no idea where to go. She didn't really know if the gypsy's would accept her, or even where to find them. Kia's tears stopped as she heard the small chimes of the bells of Notre Dame. She smiled as she remembered the small tune her mama use to sing to her when they would go see the Notre Dame. Slowly Kia began to sing the beautiful song.

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame_

As Kia sang, she did not hear the sound of something land in the alley, just a foot away from her.

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the cities  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame_

A gasp escaped Kia's lips as she spotted a figure in the shadows. She pulled out here knife and backed further against the wall. "Who-who's there!" Kia called out. "Don't be afraid! I'm not going to hurt you" A males voice called out softly. Kia didn't put away her knife, but she did step away from the wall towards the shadows. "Please step out. I wish to see you…. what is your name?" Kia asked the shadow figure. Slowly the figure began to step out of the shadow. "My name…is Quasimodo," he said as he stepped all the way into the light.

Kia let out a sigh of relief as she put the knife back into its sheath. She knew of Quasimodo, and she knew he was not bad. He had saved the gypsy's from Frollo's wrath a month ago. "I am sorry I scared you, but I heard your singing, and decided to get closer so I could hear you better," Quasi says with an embarrassed smile.

Kia laughs and walked over to him. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm glade you like my singing" Kia says as she gives Quasi a warm smile. Quasi smiled as she watched Kia gather up her stuff. A frown appeared on Quasi's face. "Shouldn't you be home? Its past mid-night, and way to dangerous to be roaming the streets of Paris at this time" Quasi says sternly. The smile disappeared from Kia's face as she looks down at the ground. Her raven black bangs covering her eyes. "I…I have no home. I live on the streets. I was just looking for a place to stay when you found me," Kia says as tears stream down her face.

Quasi watches Kia for a while before walking over to her and picking her up, and propping her onto his shoulders. "Quasi! What are you doing? Put me down" Kia says angrily. Quasi says nothing as he picks up her cloth satchel and hands it to Kia, before he starts his climb up the side of the wall. A frightened gasp escapes Kia's lips as she clutches onto Quasi's shoulder in fright.

When they finally reached their destination, Quasi sat Kia down on the wood floor, and smiled. Kia looked at her surroundings in disbelief. Thousands of bells could be seen far and wide up above her. Big ones, small ones, gold ones, Iron ones! They were everywhere. "Oh wow Quasi! This is beautiful!" Kia exclaims as she gently touches one of the larger bells.

"Quasi…why did you bring me here?" Kia asked as she turned to Quasimodo with confused eyes. Quasi points to his bed and says, "You will stay here until I can tomorrow when my friends come. Then my friend, Esmerelda, can take you to the Court of Miracles to be with the other gypsy's!" Quasi says with a smile. Kia walks over to Quasi and gives him a thank you hug, and peck on the cheek. She walked over to the mattress and lays down, setting her satchel to her side. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a blown candle.

**YAY! Well what do you all think! I like this chapter, cause its fun! R&R 4 Me OK .**


	4. On Our Way To The New Future

'I hear…the bells. They sound so close though' Kia thought as she slowly opened her eyes. Panic struck her as she found herself in an unfamiliar surrounding. But as soon as she spots her satchel, she remembers exactly where she is. "Did you sleep well last night, madam?" Kia practically jumped out of her skin with fright at the unexpected voice. "Quasi! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kia says as she clutches her chest, soothing her frantic heart.

Quasi gave her a sorry smile, as he hobbled over to her. Kia smiled as he stretched his hand out towards her, to help her up. Kia grabbed her satchel and graciously took his hand. As soon as Kia was to her feet, she stretched her arms above her head and looked up at the bells. "Kia? I would like you to meet some friends of mine who can help you if your ever in trouble" Quasi says as he puts a hand on Kia's shoulder and smiles at her, before ushering her towards a door behind a large bell.

As soon as they came to the wooden door, Quasi softly rapped on the door. A gentle female voice said, "Come in." Kia and Quasi entered, and not only finding a gypsy, but also none other than the great judge himself, Judge, Phoebus Fontaldo. Kia couldn't help but feel strange at finding the High Judge in the bell tower at early hours of the morning. "Good morning, Esmeralda and Phoebus" Quasi said with a smile.

The attractive, fair and kind man smiled at Quasi, "Good morning to you as well Quasi. Hey, who is this you've brought with you?" Kia smiled and stepped forward, "My name is Kia Hawkins, your grace. It is an honor to meet you", Kia says with a small bow. Phoebus lets out a loud laugh, "Please, miss Hawkins, call me Phoebus."

Kia smiled as she took a seat next to Quasi, who was telling Phoebus and Esmerelda how he met Kia. "Well it seems you have great luck in saving damsels in distress, eh Quasi?" Phoebus said with a smile as a small blush appeared on Quasi's face. Kia smiled. She was happy to be around such kind people, who she didn't feel uncomfortable around.

"Oh my, I really should get going. Mass will be starting soon and I must go and ring the bells, but I was glad to have meet you Kia." Quasi says quickly.

"I am glad to have met you, as well, Monsieur Quasi" Kia said with a smile. Quasimodo smiled and nodded. He was not used to such a formal address, so he felt a little flustered as he hurried off to do his chores. With Quasi gone, Kia found herself left with the Judge and Esmerelda. "I'm sorry, but I must be off as well," Judge Phoebus said as he gave a kiss to Esmeralda. Phoebus then nodded to her and said, "My condolences once again." He went around her and out the door, leaving Esmeralda and Kia alone.

Kia smiled at the older gypsy. "He seems to really like you" Kia said with a smile and giggle. Esmerelda smiled at the happy looking girl. 'She is definitely like Galatea. She seems so calm, even under her sad circumstances.' "Your mother was Galatea, was she not?" Esmerelda asked. "Yes, she was." Kia said with a sad smile. Esmeralda nodded. She could see the pain in her eyes "You were wondering if you could become a gypsy, weren't you?" Esmerelda asked with curiosity. "Yes. Well I was hoping to…"

Esmerelda nodded again. This girl, Kia, intrigued Esmeralda. She was willingly to leave the life of nobility for the life of gypsy. "I do not fit in with the people of my father. They frown down upon me with disapproving eyes. They do not accept me." Kia said, as she tried to stifle the tears that threatened to fall.

Esmeralda gently reached over and pushed the strand of Kia's lose hair out of her vision. "It's ok to cry Kia. You don't have to be scared. We will accept you. You are our people. Half gypsy means nothing to us. You are still a gypsy. Come with me."

"Wait! What?" Kia said, confusion lining her face. "Come with me to the court of miracles. Galatea was your mother, and she was a gypsy. That means that you have every right to be there as much as me." Esmerelda said with a wide smile. Kia couldn't believe what she was hearing! "Would they really accept me? Just like you say?" she asked with sudden hope welling up in her heart. Esmerelda laughed as she held out her hand

"The king of the gypsies would have to approve, but I have a feeling he will be ok with you." Esmerelda said with a secret smile. She knew Clopin would take her in no matter what. "It won't be easy to adjust to a gypsy life, but you will be happy to know that you'll always have a home to turn to with us." Esmerelda said as she took a hold of Kia's hand and lead her to a side door.

As Kia stared at the door, she thought about all that Esmerelda had said. 'Ill finally have a place I can call home, and it will feel real. It would be a place to go to and no one would make me feel so hated and miserable.' Kia smiled and nodded to Esmerelda before taking her hand. She would give this 'Court of Miracles' a try. "Lead the way, and I shall follow." Kia said with a small grin. Esmeralda smiled and pulled her forward. "Follow me. Oh and try to keep up."

**YES!!! Another Chapter done! Yays to the people who keep me going, and yays to me for finishing! R&R, OK?! **


	5. The Court of Miracles and Its King

'Its sure is cold and nice out' Kia thinks as she follows Esmerelda through the streets of Paris to her unknown future of a gypsy. It was still early morning and the city was starting to come alive with sun and birds singing. She looked about her taking in everything and trying to keep up with Esmeralda. She had taken Kia along streets unfamiliar to her. Soon she led her to an old cemetery. A shiver ran up Kia's spine as she stepped into the cemetery, and with no shoes. The ground felt soft and cold against her delegate feet.

Esmerelda stopped right in front of an old large crypt with a strange symbol on it. "I need you to help me push this open." Kia gave her a look of disbelief, before shrugging. "Trust me. It is a secret entrance," Esmerelda said with a smile. Together they pushed away the large cover stone, and stepped into a large and steep stairwell. " Be sure to stay close to me Kia" Esmerelda said with a serious tone.

Kia nodded and watched as Esmeralda grabbed a small torch at the bottom of the steps. Kia did not once stray to the left or the right. Of course who could blame her, especially with skulls and bones everywhere. They had not walked far before a sound of bones clinking together made her heart jump up into her throat. Esmeralda smiled at Kia and spoke calmly, "It's just me guys." Kia nearly screamed when two gypsy men dressed in skeleton costumes stepped out of the shadows. A taller one, obviously the one in charge, spoke and gestured to her. "Who is this with you Esmerelda? You know the rules. No outsiders allowed," he said in a sharp that tone made Kia think of the soldiers who always messed with the gypsys in the street.

"This is Kia Hawkins, Daughter of Galatea Lovett. She wishes to join us and so I need to speak to Clopin about her" Esmerelda said coldly, "Now please tell me Where he is" Esmeralda said as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving the men dirty looks.

The man was taken aback. He obviously hadn't expected the tone Esmerelda gave him. "He's in his tent as we speak. Sorry for the misunderstanding Esmerelda." One of the small men said with a smile. Esmeralda gave the smaller man a soft smile. "Thank you Jean Claude" She said as she grabbed Kia's hand and quickly pulled her away from the upset leader. Kia gave Jean Claude a thank-you smile before Esmerelda yanked her forward.

After they were out of ear shot Kia comments, "Well they seem like a nice bunch." Esmerelda smiled. "I don't blame him for being a bit cautious. It IS against the rules to bring outsiders to the court of miracles." Kia nodded to show that she understood. Esmeralda lead Kia around another turn before they finally came to a door flap. Esmeralda pushed it aside and nonchalantly stepped in, and pulled Kia into a large room.

Kia let out a surprised gasp as her eyes lit up with excitement. Esmeralda laughed. She just loved the look that the new comers would make when they first saw 'The Court of Miracles'. They were completely priceless. 'It's so beautiful! Even better than I expected it to be' Kia thought in awe. There were colorful draperies all around, and tents and gypsy booths graced the sides of the sidewalks. It was magnificent. "Come on." Esmeralda said with a smile as she tugged on Kia's hand, pulling her out of her daze.

They passed many colorful and interesting tents, but Esmeralda eventually stopped in front of a plain looking one. Kia looked at it with curiosity. It looked just like all the others. She had expected it to be a bit more "special" than the others. Especially since this was the 'King of Gypsy's.' Esmeralda smiled, and as if she were reading Kia's mind, said, "the king believes he should be treated the same as his subjects. No more, no less" she said as she lifted the flap of the tent and motioned for her to follow.

The first thing Kia noticed was that it was divided into two separate quarters. Kia looked around, admiring some of the interesting crafts and junk all around. Kia scanned around the room a bit, before she spotted a small bunch of juggler balls next to a bunch of puppet parts. Kia lightly walked over to the balls and picked them up. There were only three of them. Perfect. Kia slowly began to juggle the balls with ease. Esmerelda smiled and clapped her hands. "Not bad for a Halfa."

"Not bad indeed." Kia jumped at the unfamiliar voice, sending the balls flying behind her. Kia turned around just in time to watch the stranger catch the ball at about an inch from his face. "Didn't know we had a fellow juggler in Paris." Kia's eyes grew wide as she stared at none other than the puppeteer from a week ago.

"We meet again," he said with a bow before standing straight up and placing the ball next to a little puppet head. "Have you met before?" Esmeralda asked surprised. Kia gave a wry smile "Well we didn't really "meet". I just watched his performance before I saved a little girls who had almost got hit by a carriage."

Esmeralda nodded with a smile a secret smile before turning to the door. "I'll leave you two alone to discuss things then." She gave Kia a soft smile of reassurance before exiting.

Kia stood their awkwardly for a while, before she started to take a quick assessment of the. He had black hair, dark eyes, and dark skin like most gypsies. He had one small gold hoop in one ear, and he was wearing a common gypsy style striped pants, shirt and hat in purple and gold. He was standing with his hands across his chest, and in his hand was a purplish-pinkish mask. He stood like this for quiet a while. Perhaps he was assessing her as well. Kia, who didn't like complete silence, decided to say something to break the silence. "I'm sorry about almost hitting you. I hope you're not mad."

A laugh escaped from the man. "Its quiet alright. It was an accident after all. No harm done." He said with a warm smile. Kia smiled. She was glade he was so understanding and kind, and not like she had thought he would be. Cold and cruel. "By the way, Miss Hawkins, I would like to thank you for saving Bells life last week. That was very selfless of you." Her eyes widened. She didn't know he had seen her save Belle. "Well I couldn't let the sweet girl be hurt why'll I was around! I would never forgive myself," Kia said with a soft smile, "Even if I had gotten hurt, I wouldn't have cared. Just as long as Belle was safe."

The king gave her a soft smile. He knew she was kind and good from the moment he saw her. Kia looks at the gypsy king, as a wave of unknowing fills eyes "Esmeralda said that the gypsies would accept me. My father's people look down on me because of who my mother was. I know Esmerelda wouldn't, but would you do the same because my father is Cain Hawkins?" Kia asked with a quiet and unsteady voice. She didn't want to be sent away. She _couldn't _be sent away, she just couldn't.

"Mademoiselle, we gypsies must stay together if we are to survive. If the life of a gypsy is what you truly want, then you are always welcomed here." A happy and exited smile spread across Kia's face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to be a gypsy. A part of her mother's people. She was finally going to have a place to call her home. "Thank, Mon ceri'" Kia said with tears of happiness growing in her eyes. "Please," he said with a smile, "call me Clopin."

YES! Another chapter complete! Wooohooo! Hope you all enjoyed this. She FINALLY met Clopin! YAY!


	6. Meetings and Plans

As soon as Kia and Clopin stepped out of his tent, she was surprised to find a large crowd gathered around the tent. It seems that word had spread quickly through the court of miracles of the new girl, also known as the daughter of Galatea Lovett, joining them. Many of them came to welcome her, why'll a few just give her dirty looks before walking away. "I knew you were a gypsy, I just new it." Kia's heart lit up when she spotted none other than little Belle running through the crowd toward her. Kia bent down and picked her up. She was happy to see that the ribbon she had given her, was still tied in her hair. "Mama, Mama, this is the girl that saved me."

Kia smiled as a woman, obviously Belles mother, came toward her with a smile. "Thank-you so much. When our highness and Belle told me of how you rescued her, I felt so bad that I might never get the chance to thank you." Kia gave the women a kind smile as she handed Belle back to her. "It was no trouble ma'am. I'm just glad she is safe, and that no one was harmed." The woman smiled at Kia before setting Belle down, so she could go play.

"My name is Rose Claude, by the way. I hope you will come by and visit us." Rose gave Kia one more smile before taking Belle's hand and leading her away

Kia watched them exit the crowd, before she turned back to greeting all the other interested onlookers. One particularly interested viewer was on the outside of the crowd. Clopin watched the half gypsy with precision. As king of the gypsies, it was his job to make sure she was adjusting well. But it was also his job to see if she was a hindrance, and to find another way to help her. He had been the only king to never banish someone form the Court of Miracles, and he didn't want to start now.

As the crowd finally dissipated, Kia let out sighed of relief and happiness. The gypsies had been very welcoming to her, more than she had expected. Meeting all of them hadn't been as stressful as she had thought it would be. Esmeralda, who had witnessed everything, smiled at Kia's good reception towards all the curious people. She walked over to Kia and placed her hand on her shoulder, ushering her towards her tent. Esmeralda gestured to one of two seats in front of her. Esmeralda felt bad for making her go through all that, but she was glade she made it through it all.

"Kia? Do you have any ideas on what you are going to do for a living?"

Kia smiled to show that she understood, before she reached down for her bag and laid the contents out on the table. Esmeralda stared at Kia's stuff, before she reached over and lifted the bag of coins from Kia's bag. She tested the weight of the bag, when her eyes widened in surprise. "With this much money, you wont need to do anything for a while." Kia gave a soft smile. "That may be, but I want to do something to earn my keep."

Esmeralda couldn't help but smiled at her ambition. "Well, is there anything you want to do?" Kia gave Esmerelda a big smile. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. "I would like to dance, and maybe sing." Esmeralda gave Kia a soft and knowing smile. She knew that it was what Kia wanted, but she also knew that it wouldn't be as easy as she hopped. "If you want I could teach you." Kia laughed, "Oh thank-you Esmerelda. I know some gypsy dances, but not enough for street dancing alone," Kia said with a small smile.

Esmerelda gave her a surprised look. "You already know some moves?" Kia shook her head. "Well lets see them," Esmerelda says as she pulls out her tambourine. "Well, Ok?" Kia said, a bit surprised at Esmereldas forceful bluntness. "Do you want me to sing or dance first?" Kia asked unsurely.

"Lets hear you sing first, shall we?" Esmerelda says as Kia sets up in her seat and clears her voice. "I don't know any gypsy song, but here you go." She said with a smile.

I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
show them the mercy  
they don't find on earth  
the lost and forgotten  
they look to you still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will

I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
God help the outcasts  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God

I don't know if there's a reason  
Why some are blessed, some not  
Why the few You seem to favor  
They fear us Flee us  
Try not to see us

God help the outcasts  
The tattered, the torn  
Seeking an answer  
To why they were born  
Winds of misfortune  
Have blown them about  
You made the outcasts  
Don't cast them out  
The poor and unlucky  
The weak and the odd  
I thought they all were  
The children of God

As Kia finished, a look of disbelief crossed over Esmerelda's face. "That…was beautiful Kia." An embarrassed blush formed on Kia's face. "Thank-you Esmerelda." Kia said with a smile. "Well we defiantly know you can sing, but lets see how you dance." Esmerelda began to play a soft tone on her instrument. Kia listened to the beat of the song, before gracefully flowing into the steps of the dance she knows.

As Kia finished, a look of awe and approval was seen in Esmerelda's eyes. "Not bad, not bad! I'm very impressed," Esmerelda said with smile. "With a little adjustment in your move, you'd make an out standing street performer!" Kia's smile broadened. "That would be wonderful. Thank-you. I'm a very fast learner, so you wont have to worry." Esmerelda laughed as she made up an extra pallet for Kia. Kia adjusted to her new bed, before she soon was fast asleep. Esmerelda smiled at the girl with pride. She smiled to herself for bringing Kia to the Court of Miracles before she also fell asleep.

**All right! Another chapter! I know its not much, but I'm half way done with the next chapter, so maybe ill post more soon ok ppl . **


	7. A Day around The Court

In the morning, at least she thought it was morning, Kia blinked her icy blue eyes open. This was all very strange for her. Kia was use to Anita or Anglia waking her up. Down underground, however, there was only the torchlight's and the sound of shuffling feet. "Oh Kia! I'm so sorry. Did I wake you up?" Kia propped herself on her elbows, before turning to looked up at a very ready and wide awake Esmeralda.

"What time is it?" Kia said, stifling a yawn, and rubbing her eyes. Esmerelda smiled. "I believe it's around seven, but a very few of us have clocks. So I am not to sure."

Kia smiled to show that she understood. "So what happens to me now?" Kia asked with a curious twinkle in her eye. Esmerelda laughed. She loved how Kia was always trying to figure everything out. "Well, I thought you might want to see a little more of the Court." A wide and happy smile spread across Kia's face. "Oh that would be wonderful! Let me get ready real quick."

Kia jumped up from her bed, and skipped over to her satchel. She decided to wear a shirt similar to the one she wore yesterday. She then slipped on a light purple skirt, with a light purple sash, trimmed with a gold trimming. She slipped on her ankle and wrist bracelets, before straightening her hair and putting it in a low ponytail.

"Are you going to show me around?" Kia asked as she put her satchel next to her bed and sat on a stool nearest her. "I would, but I have to meet with Phoebus, you remember him, don't you?" She nodded. She had liked him. He was very kind. He was also the best judge ever in the history of Paris. "Well, guess what. We are getting married," Esmeralda said with a huge smile, showing her obvious excitement. "I did, however, arranged for some one else to take you. They are waiting out-"

The tent flap swung open, only to reveal Jean Claude. "Are you ready yet, Madam?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean Claude had gladly accepted the task of showing Kia around when Esmerelda had asked him. He took her ALL over the underground city with pride. He kindly introduced her to many gypsies. Both young and old.

After walking all day, her feet were starting to hurt terribly badly. Thankfully, Belle, and a few of her friends, had asked her to join them in a game of ring-around the rosy. Jean Claude stood by and watched her for a while, before leaving to go home. As she played with them, the children quickly began to be enamored by her. Even their parents in turn began to love her.

While they had been playing a small little boy of three, named Alex, had scraped his knee while playing tag with some of the littler children. As the boy began to cry, Kia scooped him up into her arms and began to hum a soft tune. The boy stopped his tears momentarily to hear her soft humming. As Kia finished, she sat the boy down and tore a piece of her shirtsleeve, and tied it around the boys cut. "Does that feel better little one?" she asked with a smile. A large smile appeared on his face, "OUI ma'am! It does." He said happily.

"Well that's good to hear!" came a high-pitched voice from a little puppet that popped up beside her. "Right you are. That is good to hear," followed the kind low voice of Clopin. Kia smiled as she stood and watched the gypsy king entranced Alex with a magic trick. Once the he went back to the game, Clopin turned to her. "I see the children are already taken with you."

Kia's smile broadened from his praise. "Well I have always gotten along with children, Monsieur."

"So I can tell," the gypsy said, giving her a somewhat lopsided smile. "Esmeralda has informed me that you want to dance and sing for your living." Kia nodded, a little worried that he'd disapprove. "That is a good idea, but it will take you time to learn." Kia smiled at his concern. "Do not worry, Mr. Clopin, I have already proven to Esmerelda that I am a fast learner." Clopin gave her a surprised look. Kia couldn't help but laugh at his confusion. "What I mean, is that since I already know the basic steps of gypsy dance style, I just need to learn how to move with better ease and style," Kia said as she tightened her ponytail.

"You know how to dance already?" Clopin asked, a bit taken back by this. She nodded. "Every time I would go to the market, I would watch the gypsy dance. I would memorize their steps, then practice and copy them at home for hours." Kia said with a shrug.

Clopin was surprised. He hadn't suspected that she could learn so fast. They stood like that in silence for what seemed like hours, before Belle ran up and yanked on Kia's skirt. "Are you ever going to be finished?" she pouted. Kia smiled as she ruffled Belles hair.

"Well I see you have other more pressing matters to deal with. So I will talk to you later." He made a slight bow before he walked back towards the main court atrium. She watched him walk away until Belle pulled her into the game of tag.

While playing she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so unlike anyone she had ever known. He was a respected authority, and yet he lived in poverty just as much, even more, as everyone else. It was inspiring. To Kia he seemed almost like one of the characters from the fairytales her mama use to tell her. Noble, heroic, kind, and selfless. Kia thought that people like that were only made for fairytales. Now her eyes and mind were being opened to many new things.

**I told you I'd be making another chapter soon . ! Hope you enjoy this one!**


	8. The Madman

A week had past since Kia's arrival to the Court of Miracles. She had adjusted quit well to the gypsy life style. Her dancing had also progressed, thanks to Esmerelda, and she was more ready than ever, to start her street dancing. Even though Kia knew she was doing well, she couldn't help but feel she was missing something. Esmeralda had told her not to get discouraged, but she was still not satisfied with the feeling of incompleteness.

Kia had begun to spend more time with Clopin. She had truly come to enjoy his presence during her time off from practice. "How has your dancing lessons been going, Kia?" He asked her one-day, while she was humming and sewing up a doll that had belonged to Belle. She turned and gave him a soft smile, "Its been going great, thank-you Clopin," she said as she went back to humming her song and sewing.

Clopin listened closely to her humming. "Kia? Could you sing the song your humming to me?" Kia gave Clopin a surprised look. She hadn't expected him to ask her to sing. "Oh well, sure, Clopin, ill sing it to you," She said as she set the doll and needle down.

_Whatever you imagine  
Can one day come to be.  
There are dreams to awaken,  
Roads to be taken.  
Follow them and they will set you free._

Whatever you imagine  
Is where your heart can go.  
There are worlds filled with treasure,  
Time without measure  
To learn whatever you may need to know.

Imagine,  
If you and I could fly past the sun.  
And leave all,  
Our doubts and fears behind us.

You see, that's just what can happen  
If you look inside your mind.  
There's no limit to the wonders you can find.Whatever you imagine  
Can make your life brand new.  
There are miracles waiting,  
So keep concentrating.  
And I promise you that if you do,  
Whatever you imagine can come true

(Whatever you imagine)(Whatever you imagine)  
Whatever you imagine  
(Can make your life brand new)  
Can make your life brand new.  
There are miracles waiting,  
So keep concentrating.  
And I promise you that if you do,  
Whatever you imagine will come...true.

Clopin never once took his eyes off Kia, as she finished her song. "That was beautiful Kia!" A blush appeared on Kia's face as she went back to sewing up the doll. "Th-thank-you C-Clopin," Kia stuttered, not daring to turn around, in fear he would see her blush. "You should sing and dance tonight at the Gypsy Ball. You would do wonderful!" Clopin said as jumped up from his spot next to her.

A smile appeared on Kia's face. "Oh Clopin! I would love to! Would that be ok with the others?" Kia asked, as a look of excitement twinkled in her eyes. A large smile appeared on Clopin's face. "Of course they'd be fine with it. After all, I AM the king," he said with a grin. Kia smiled and lunged at him, and pulled him into a hug. "Thank-you Clopin," Kia whispered to him. Clopin, still shocked from her hug, nodded numbly as she pulled away.

"I'm going to go get dressed then, Ok?" Kia said as she gathered up her sewing equipment, and ran off to her tent. "No problem," Clopin whispered as he watched her run into her tent. 'She hugged me! She hugged me and I just stood there like an idiot! She must think I'm a total madman!' Clopin thought as he sulked back to his tent.

**SORRY! I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've been grounded yays to me but now I'm free and ready to continue! Plz R&R**


End file.
